


More than you bargained for.

by ElevenEleven11



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElevenEleven11/pseuds/ElevenEleven11
Summary: Red joins a mission to Polus, but after they meet White they get more than they bargained for, and must fight to convince fellow crewmates of their innocence in the face of overwhelming evidence to the contrary.
Relationships: Red/White (Among Us)
Kudos: 4





	More than you bargained for.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing and uploading fanfic, so I don't really know what I'm doing and it's probably all really bad, so sorry about that.

Peering through the pressed steel hatches of the dropship revealed a kaleidoscope of colours to Red, and excitement bubbled in their chest. After months of preparation and planning, it was finally time to start a new life in the rich mauve land of Polus, and leave the sorry state of their home planet far in the past. Visors fitted and boots polished, the astronauts had just finished their final rituals and were entering the spaceship for the first and last time.

As Red rounded the final corner to a new life, their eyes landed upon a newcomer. Tall and burly, the ivory sleeves of their spacesuit slipped off taut shoulders and calloused hands rested upon neatly folded knees. A faint shimmer reflected from their silvery visor, and a flash of pink reflected from the opposite occupant of the ship. A shaky breath escaped Red’s mouth at the sight of such an attractive stranger, which they desperately hoped went unnoticed. 

“Dad, Dad.” The shrill sound of new voices echoed throughout the metal framework, piercing Red’s ears. A brief search for the source of these ear splitting rackets revealed two smaller occupants, each also sporting the pearly white livery of White. “Yes, children?” A husky voice responded, Red felt pinpricks of sweat pierce his cherry red outer layer.  _ Of course they have a voice like that.  _ Red thought to himself.  _ They always do _ . 

“How long until blast off?” The return of the auditory disturbance shocked Red from their thoughts, and guilt immediately filled his mind.  _ Now is not the time to lust after crewmates, we have a job to do _ . “I can’t imagine it will be much longer,” the gruff voice responded, “Hopefully everything goes smoothly so we can depart soon”

Shortly after White had ended their sentence, a deep rumble resonated throughout the pebble grey structure, and a robotic tannoy system voice instructed them to take their seats and prepare for take off. Immediately after the crackle of the speakers ended, the crewmates were pushed into their seats as  fuchsia  flames flickered outside port holes and the sharp smell of spent rocket fuel penetrated the cabin. 

From across the spaceship, Red eyed White, unable to pull their eyes from the tense muscles rippling from underneath the powder white fabric, and the slight tap of their enormous feet, and the slight refractions of fluorescent light from their mirrored visor, and…  _ Enough.  _ Red thought furiously, ripping their eyes away as scarlet blush clouded their cheeks. Just as Red regained control of their functions, White spun smoothly, almost mechanically, towards Red, and Red recoiled from the sudden confrontation, curling with themself.  _ Now you’ve gone and done it, you big idiot. _

A sudden jolt snapped Red out from their thoughts and self pity, and the metal frame rocked uncertainly before coming to rest somewhat gracefully in the peculiar soil of the new land. Purple stood up abruptly and reached for the microphone. “It would seem to me that we have arrived,” they announced, their lilac helmet glimmering under the harsh lighting. “If everyone could insert their keys, that would be much appreciated”. 

Murmurings filled the cramped space as each passenger fumbled for keys nestled deep in spacesuit pockets. One by one, each crewmate lined up at the centre, with varying degrees of certainty. Red joined the queue, shortly followed by Blue.

“Hey, so how does this whole keys thing work then?” Blue whispered amicably towards Red.

“You just whack it in I think” Red replied half-heartedly, their mind on other matters.

A creak filled the anticipation laden air, followed by a clamorous whirring sound. A deafening thud sounded, then silence as twelve collective breaths were drawn. Beyond the ribbed metal door lay an amethyst paradise, filled with gigantic extra-terrestrial boulders topped with cloudy snow. The violet atmosphere floated lazily above, and a bubbling sound could be heard in the far distance. 

A rainbow of colours spilled out into the fresh wonderland, and soon Red found themselves to be the only one left in the abandoned ship, their body paralysed with wonder. 

“Need a hand?” A gentle voice broke Red from their animalistic trance, and a strong hand reached back into the darkness. Red clutched to the offering, glad to escape the gloom of the abandoned structure.

“Than-Thank you” Red stuttered, faltering at the sight of the brightly coloured helmet.  _ White, of course it had to be him.  _

“No problem.” The voice replied smoothly, but a hint of suspicion clouded the otherwise compassionate gesture. Red felt their gut clench at the prospect.  _ Oh no, I’ve already made a dodgy  _ _impression_.

“Well, I’ll see you around I guess.” White announced awkwardly, before pivoting on their heel and striding purposefully in the direction of the laboratory. Red gawked at White’s retreating figure, eyes glued on the equally mysterious and attractive stranger. 

_ Maybe, just maybe, he thought to himself. _

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants me to finish this then let me know, I don't know if anyone wants to read this kind of thing.


End file.
